paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It Came From Outer Space
(Opening shot; fade in to a sunny day in the meadow. Taking place after the previous two-part episode, it’s assumed that the main cast has returned from their trip to China. Chase is seen walking toward the park. Behind him is a small, light green creature. It has dark forest green eyes and is wearing a light tan long-sleeved shirt. It bears two antennae-like appendages on its head. This is Oggy, an animatronic ogre, four years of age. He has a light brown bag held up to hide the lower part of his face. Chase turns to look at him with a smile) Chase: I think it’s great, though. An ogre living in space? That’s different, in a good way (They are getting closer to the park, where the others are) Chase: Things may seem a bit different to you here, but you’ll get used to it. (pointing) Look. Those are my friends. You’ll get along with them very well (The small boy looks at the gang of friends hanging out. He simply nods, with a worried expression fixed to his face. Cut to the park. Everest and Tracker are as well) Everest: No way! I thought he was evil! Spike: He was. But Rainbowbolt told us about how dark and depressing Volcanian’s life is Tracker: Oh yeah. Chase told me about it. It was so sad Chase: Hi, guys! All fifteen: Hey, Chase Chase: I have great news. Ryder and I were returning back to the Lookout after our mission when I met someone on the way home. He’s an ogre from outer space. (turning to one side) And I want you guys to --- (He gasped, realizing no one is there with him. Chase looks around) Manny: Does he turn invisible? Chase: I don’t think so. He can’t do magic (Chase turns his head to one side and caught Oggy hiding behind a tree. He goes to him and takes his hand. Everyone gasped at his appearance) Chase: (to the ogre) Okay, go on and tell everyone your name. (He hesitates) Go on (All that follows is awkward silence. The others exchanged looks) Zuma: (to Rubble) It’s kind of quiet… Oggy: I’m...Oggy...h-h-hi… Chase: (to him, softly) Maybe you should speak up a little. They can’t hear you Oggy: I-I’m Oggy... Chase: Uh --- (clears throat) Guys. This is Oggy. He’s an ogre from outer space Thorn: An ogre from outer space? (He approaches the small boy) Thorn: I’ve never met an ogre who lives in space Ulysses: No one has. My, is it rare Chase: You know, there is a planet populated with ogres. Space ogres Jack: Oh yeah. By "ogre," I thought you were referring to those giant green monsters that make their homes in or near swamps Felix: Jack, ogres are large monstrous creatures that eat people Ulysses: Monstrous, eh? Doesn’t sound like the proper adjective to describe Oggy Skye: I agree. He’s kind of cute Everest: Yeah Zuma: But I want to know what he likes. Chase, do you know what he likes? Chase: I wasn’t able to get a word to come out of him Kunekune: I think Oggy is extremely shy, but not as shy as I am Chase: Then maybe one of us can spend a bit of time with him. Is that okay, Oggy? (He silently nods, smiling) (Cut to the inside of the Lookout) Marshall: Okay, Oggy. This is our home, the Lookout. (he then takes him outside and shows him the pups' vehicles) This is my vehicle, the fire truck (Dissolve to them at the top of the Lookout) Marshall: This is where we assemble when we're debriefed when called for a mission. (He walks over to the TV) This giant TV is often used to graphically display the mission at hand or to contact a person or pup when they're in trouble. Isn't that cool? (The ogre hesitates, then nods. Wipe to Marshall searching for something in his pup house. Then he takes out his teddy bear) Marshall: This is my teddy bear, Oggy (Oggy eyes his bear, and weakly shakes his tiny hand) Marshall: See? You two are liking each other already (Rocky walks up) Rocky: Hey, guys. How's it going? Marshall: Oh, I'm just showing off the Lookout to our new friend, Oggy Rocky: Oh. Hey, Oggy, check this out. A race car. You like race cars? (Oggy nods) Awesome. And look at this (He takes out a remote control car and the control. He pushes a few buttons to make the car move. This startles Oggy and he runs away) Rocky: Hm (He goes back to playing with his cars. Dissolve to Zuma surfing at the bay. Oggy then walks up to him) Zuma: Check this out, Oggy. I’m playing my turntables (He plays a few tunes) Zuma: Hmm. Oggy, do you know how to surf? (The ogre shook his head no) Zuma: Check this out! (He does a flip while on his surfboard, then he disappears through the wave he was surfing on, and then he appears next to Oggy) Zuma: So what’d you think, Oggy? (He noticed the boy is sleeping. The pup finds this a bit amusing as he gently chuckles Dissolve to the ogre who is now fully awake with Chase. Chase is directing traffic) Chase: Hey, Oggy. Know what I'm doing? (Oggy shakes his head) Chase: I'm directing traffic. Do you know what a traffic cop is? (Oggy shakes his head once again) Chase: They are people who direct traffic through a construction site or other temporary traffic control zone past an area using gestures, signs or flags. (he hands Oggy a stop sign, which he was using to direct traffic) Here, why don't you try directing traffic? (Oggy then sees a car, and he holds out the stop sign at it, and the car stops, but more cars have stopped behind the car Oggy told to stop, and then he causes traffic everywhere) Chase: Uhh, maybe directing traffic isn't your thing? (Oggy hands Chase the stop sign and walks away. Dissolve to the ogre with Everest and Skye, now fully awake. Both girls have a wagon of toys with them) Skye: (holding out a bottle of bubbles) Look, Oggy. Know what these are? (Oggy shakes his head) Skye: Check this out (she opens the bottle of bubbles, and takes out the wand) Skye: Watch this (She blows to create bubbles. The small ogre timidly pops one) Everest: Oooh! Skye, I wonder if he likes a pirate tea party? Skye: Good idea! (She takes three pirate hats. Skye puts one on herself, on Everest, and then on Oggy. The three come together on a small blanket and holding toy tea cups) Everest: Careful! Don’t spill your tea! Skye: The waves can get a little wavy! (Both girls laugh. Dissolve to Rubble working at a construction site. He is drilling a hole in the ground) Rubble: Hey, Oggy. I bet you can't dig as low as this (He drills deep into the ground. Then, Oggy digs a hole as deep as the one Rubble made) Rubble: Wow, that's deep. But it's not as deep as this! (He drills an even deeper hole into the ground. Then Oggy digs an even deeper hole) Rubble: Wow, you're good! But I bet you'll never, ever, ever dig a hole this deep! (He drills a very deep hole into the ground. Then Oggy digs as well, in fact he digs so much, that he made a very big and deep hole in the ground) Rubble: Wow, you're smart Oggy! (Last, cut to the robots' tower then inside. The robots are watching Unrealistic Jesters on TV, with Oggy joining) Thorn: Oggy. Have you ever watched this? (Oggy shakes his head) Well, you’re gonna love this show Jack: Y-yeah! (giggles) It...heh...it’s… (laughs) ...it’s...f-funny! (laughs) (They all continue watching. A few seconds later, all but the little ogre started laughing) Manny: I can’t believe Ram just said that! (He stares at Oggy with indifference) Spike: Yes. (He saw Manny’s expression) Manny? What’s up? Manny: Oh, I don’t know. I just thought it’s amazing that a small little ogre like Oggy lives in the giant endless world like outer space (Oggy becomes startled by this) Felix: Well, that makes him very unique Manny: But if it is, then that makes him look like a --- (gasp) Ha ha! An alien! (His sudden outburst made the ogre whimper) Manny: So creepy, but so cute! (The robots tried not to laugh. Manny pretends to look scary in front of Oggy) Manny: Rawr, Oggy! Rawr! Cappy: (sarcastically) You better run, Oggy (The young monster shot up from his seat, lowering the bag from his face.) Oggy: I...I’m...Oggy... (Everyone stares at him. Dissolve to the gang approaching the Lookout) Rocky: Are you sure this will work, Chase? Chase: I’m positive Rocky: (to Chase, hushed) Are you sure? I don’t think Oggy is brave enough to even speak to us Chase: (to Rocky, hushed) We’re just going back home to the Lookout. I’m positive he’ll start to come out of his shell, even if it’s just a tiny bit (Cut to inside. Ryder serves everyone chocolate chip cookies) Chase: Oggy, would you like a cookie? (He nods) (He gives him the cookie. Ryder stops for a bit and looks back) Ryder: Huh? Oh! What’s with the big-small combination? (The others looked at Kunekune and Oggy; the former couldn’t help but chuckle) Oggy: (in his mind) Is it just me, or do seem to attract unwanted attention when I’m with this dragon?” (Cut to the small monster in the same position, now the scenery is outside during the afternoon and he’s holding a stick with a marshmallow impaled in it. He watches silently as the red dragon blows a small amount of fire onto a pile of stick to create a bonfire) Rocky: Awesome job, dude Kunekune: No problem (Dissolve to a while later. The small ogre hears faint munching. He turns his head to a bush; Jack eating most of the marshmallows from the bag) Oggy: (in his mind) Wow. Such gluttony (The jackalope caught his glance, causing the small monster to shiver in fear) Jack: You saw me, didn’t you? (He takes the ogre by the arm, and pops a marshmallow in his mouth) Jack: (chuckles) Your welcome...friend Manny: Jack? What happened to the marshmallows? (looks into the bag) Augh! Jack! I blame your appetite for doing this! Now there’s not enough marshmallows for seconds! Jack: Sorry, Manny Manny: And you shared some with Oggy? Ahhh! That makes two gluttons! (Oggy, his face beet-red, shakes his head no as if saying he’s not responsible) Jack: (sarcastically) Please, stop. It’s embarrassing. (Oggy gasps) (Manny bursts out laughing) Manny: Oh, this is too cute! The development is growing already! (He takes a marshmallow) Mmm. Let’s have s’mores, Oggy (Oggy shrinks further into his seat) Oggy: (in his mind) What’s wrong with these people?! I just wanted to live secretly and quietly, and this is what I get. I don’t want any attention… (Cut to the gang eating at Mr. Porter’s patio. And pan to the german shepherd with the small ogre and the phoenix. Oggy is whispering into his ear) Chase: Oh? Were we giving you a hard time, Oggy? (Oggy nods) Felix: Were we? Oh, uh, we’re sorry. But we like to make new friends. We don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, since it’s your first day down here on Earth Chase: Is it really? Felix: Seems like it. Imagine you’re the new student in school. You would probably feel quite apprehensive because you don’t know a lot of people there Chase: Then, that’s pretty much what Oggy’s feeling right now Felix: Maybe so Chase: It’s okay. Just get along with everyone else Felix: Oggy. This is an opportunity for you to get over your shyness. We understand it’s your first day here, but now it’s time we encourage you to gain enough confidence to speak to others, possibly to create friendships (The small ogre’s eyes glistened and he shook his head no) Felix: Please, Oggy. Don’t get upset. We’re only doing this because we care about you. And besides, you’ll not only make friends, but also run into someone you like. If you so afraid to make friends, then how will you get a relationship? Chase: It’s all right. Whenever you have a problem, you can tell me about it, and you and I can fix it. If you get along with me, then you know you’ll get along with my other friends (The small monster takes this all in. Just then, Manny, Spike, Thorn, and Rocky run by) Thorn: Hi. What’s up, Oggy? Spike: Rocky here is teaching us how to play ball. Want to join us? Felix: Ball? I’m interested Chase: I'll play too. (hushed, to Oggy) Go on, Oggy. Say something Oggy: (in his mind) W...what should I say? (He glances at Chase fearfully, then hangs his head down) Oggy: (in his mind) I can’t seem to do it Chase: Never mind, then. You can join us if you want, Oggy (Dissolve to the five playing ball. The small ogre just stood there) Oggy: (in his mind) Can I really get along with someone? (He watches at the players who are playing ball. Rocky throws the ball, and Thorn catches it. All are laughing and frolic) Oggy: (in his mind) Chase is always surrounded by people. He’s so happy and always smiling….unlike me (Suddenly, he saw Thorn trying to catch the ball, but he misses it. Then he tries to chase after it, but he trips falls into a patch of flowers. He climbs out, wearing a wig of flowers. The small ogre claps his hands to his mouth. Thorn seemed to notice) Thorn: Oh. You like my wig? (Oggy bursts out laughing, much to the purple-eyed cockatrice’s surprise) Thorn: So you do like it (The small ogre gasped. Thorn approaches him) Thorn: Don’t worry. I’m not offended. It’s okay to laugh Rocky: Hey, Thorn. Where’d you get that wig? (The others laughed, except Oggy. Cut to the Lookout. It is sundown at this time. The gang waits outside a large blue tent. They all have bags with them. Chase then opens the tent for everyone to enter in. The pups are also wearing their pajamas. Cut to inside the tent) Chase: Welcome to my campout, everyone! (Everyone cheers) Chase: For tonight’s campout, we’re going to have lots of fun. We’re going to tell stories, eat food, and play fun games Rocky: Awesome! Let’s do games! Chase: Okay. First, this game I want to play is...Blind Man’s Bluff Zuma: Oooh! Blind Man’s Bluff! Sounds fun! (confused) ...sort of. Uh, how do you play, Chase? Chase: Well, the person who is it wears a blindfold over their eyes. If you get tagged by the blindfolded person, then you freeze in your spot and you don’t move until the next game. The last one standing wins Rubble: Sounds like fun Cappy: Can I be the blindfolded guy? Chase: Sure, Cappy. (takes out a green bandanna) Here (The kappa takes the bandanna and ties it around his head so it covers both eyes) Cappy: Okay. I’m ready! (The game begins, and the others tip-toed/crawled silently away from the kappa while he waddles around with his hands out. Cut to Oggy hiding behind Spike's backpack. He heard someone whispering at him. It was Thorn, who is peeking from under his purple sleeping bag) Thorn: (hushed) Pssst! Oggy, come here! (A couple of o.s. screams from Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Kunekune, and Ulysses marks the fact that Cappy has tagged them. Oggy quickly approaches the cockatrice; the latter gestures him to get inside the sleeping bag. Shortly, Spike tip-toes by) Spike: (hushed) Thornton, you’re gonna have to do better than that Thorn: (hushed) Where else can I hide? (During this line, he is unaware of Cappy crawling into the other end of his sleeping bag. Thorn’s eyes went wide. He looks down into the sleeping bag) Thorn: Cappy! Don’t touch me there! (The kappa gets out) Cappy: Serves you right for making a noise. Look, I got Spike too Thorn: Where’s Oggy? Cappy: Huh? (He looks around, noticing that everyone has froze in their spots except for the little ogre) Cappy: Hey, looks like Oggy’s the last one standing Chase: That means he wins! (The said winner looked in confusion) Oggy: (in his mind) Do my ears deceive me? Did I really win Blind Man’s Bluff?! I never won a game before (He watched everyone celebrate his win) Oggy: (in his mind) My first impressions on these pups and robots weren’t very positive things I would say out loud to them...Maybe I was wrong about the pups and the robots giving me a hard time, but… (Song) (Cut to the small ogre outside the tent. He saw a few snails slither by) Oggy: What does this mean? Ah, ah! When I first said they’re bad But they’re actually good What does this mean? Yeah, yeah When tell myself I Said they’re just nice What does this mean? Oh, what does this mean? Said they’re not as bad, what does this mean? Ah, ah, ah, what does this mean? What do I really feel? What does this mean? (Cut to him at his spaceship near the woods) I’m so insecure, look at me now Tryin’ not ta cry, make up my mind Don’t know if I’m happy or disappointed Don’t want this to end, what do I find? (He gets into the spaceship) First I wanna choose what is right, and I’ll do it Can’t argue with that, I’ll do the right thing First I’m down, then I’m up and then neutral Oh, I really want ask… What does this mean? Ah, ah! When I first said they’re bad But they’re actually good What does this mean? Yeah, yeah When tell myself I Said they’re just nice What does this mean? Oh, what does this mean? Said they’re not as bad, what does this mean? Ah, ah, ah, what does this mean? What do I really feel? What does this mean? (He finds himself in a fantasy world where he is with the pups and the robots) Chase is overprotective when he’s shopping Trying to muster the courage, I can’t win I want to make a point, but I keep hiding He met me at the star, don’t let this end First I wanna choose what is right, and I’ll do it Can’t argue with that, I’ll do the right thing First I’m down, then I’m up and then neutral Oh, I really want ask… What does this mean? Ah, ah! When I first said they’re bad But they’re actually good What does this mean? Yeah, yeah When tell myself I Said they’re just nice What does this mean? Oh, what does this mean? Said they’re not as bad, what does this mean? Ah, ah, ah, what does this mean? What do I really feel? What does this mean? (The fantasy fades) Ah, ah! When I first said they’re bad But they’re actually good What does this mean? Yeah, yeah When tell myself I Said they’re just nice What does this mean? Oh, what does this mean? Said they’re not as bad, what does this mean? Ah, ah, ah, what does this mean? What do I really feel? What does this mean? (Dissolve to him back near the tent) (Song ends) (Cut to nighttime, then inside the tent. Oggy peeks out to look at the stars) Oggy: (in his mind) ...It’s night time already? (He smiles and goes back inside, passing by Skye, Ulysses, and Cappy.) Skye: Oggy doesn’t really talk much, does he? Ulysses: Cute… Cappy: Looks like none of us can’t get over him Chase: Hey, everyone! Ryder has something for us outside! Marshall: What is it? Chase: It’s a slide! Manny: No way! (Everyone makes a dash outside the tent. There is Ryder, finishing up the slide and noticing the kids approaching) Chase: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Chase! The slide is ready for all of you! Rocky: Awesome! Rubble: Who should go down first? (Oggy whimpers) Chase: Want to go for it, Oggy? (He found himself blushing a bit. He bit his lip and makes a run toward the slide, his eyes glistening.) Oggy: (in his mind) What’s wrong with me?! I’m still too afraid to speak! Why can’t I say anything?! (He opens his eyes, utter shock was in his eyes when he saw how high he was. His fear gets worse when he saw everyone staring at him.) Oggy: (in his mind) Ohhh, my. I’m really high up. What if I fall? Will they laugh at me? Will I get hurt? Will they make fun of me for being scared, fall, hurt myself, then laugh at me?! I can’t mess up in front of everyone! It’ll just be embarrassing! Totally humiliating! (He takes a breath in, then exhales. When he felt himself sliding, he immediately starts panicking and tumbles down the slide, landing on his front side. All that follows is silence once he laid there. The expressions on everyone’s faces are mix of confusion and concern; mostly the latter) Zuma: Uh...Oggy? Can you get up? (He gets worried, however, when he heard Manny laughing) Skye: Manny! (Cut to the ogre on the ground. He puts his head up from the dirt) Manny: (from o.s.) Oggy! That...heh...that was a nice move! The freak out fall! (He continues laughing; the ogre is now blushing like crazy and tears fall from his eyes. Manny stopped laughing and darts his eyes to see everyone but the ogre is glaring at him angrily) Manny: Oh! I...I mean...that’s bad Felix: You bet it is! Now apologize! Manny: Huh? Chase: Oggy! (He, along with the others, stared in concern as the small ogre dashes away. Manny flew after him. Dissolve to a forest then to Oggy’s spaceship. His o.s. sniffling is heard from inside the ship. Dissolve to inside a small room in the ship, revealing the sad ogre looking at a photo while tears are rolling down his face. Just then, Manny crawls in) Manny: Oggy? (Oggy immediately stops sniveling upon hearing the manticore coming in) Manny: Oggy? Where are you? Everyone’s looking for you… (The ogre’s “ears” drooped) Oggy: (in his mind) If only I didn’t come to Earth...I wouldn’t look so foolish. Besides, I’m not someone like Manny, the one who has a reason to be joking around! (Manny heard shuffling behind a door) Manny: Oggy? Are you in there?...Don’t think I’ll ever find you. Just come on out...wherever you’re hiding… (leans against the door) ...And don’t think we’re the reason you’re feeling uncomfortable. You’re just new here on Earth, that’s all. Don’t think something like you wish you never crash landed here in the first place (From inside the room, Oggy’s eyes widen in shock) Oggy: (in his mind) How does he know that? (Outside) Manny: ...We all like to make friends. What we could use is more backup on our future adventures and various problems we have to solve. (Pause) Now, Oggy. I’m pretty sure you might be hiding --- (The door bursts open, causing him to fall over to the floor. Manny gets back up and looks to see Oggy behind him) Manny: Oggy… (noticed he’s crestfallen) Dude...are you…? (The small ogre does a few sniffles, then speaks through sobs. The manticore became surprised upon hearing the ogre’s voice for the first time) Oggy: ...T-the truth is… (whimpering) I...When...my...p-parents… (voice breaking) Um...My parents...t-they… (Sniff) They...were forceful to me...and… (Sniff) And...sent me here...b-because… (Sniff) ...Then...I...I landed on Earth… (Sniff; the waterworks start) ...I...became...very s-scared… (Sniff) I don’t know anything about Earth! Everything is so new to me and I was too scared to come in contact with anyone else...because… (Sniff) I...I’m afraid they’ll act the way my parents do! (The ogre collapsed to the floor in a fit of sobs; concern was on the manticore’s face. He looks down sadly for a bit, then approaches the ogre) Manny: You know, kid...my friends and I were mysteriously transferred out of our game. If you tell anyone else, I’m gonna deny it. The first time we came to this world… (He looks around to make sure no one else but the sad creature was listening) Manny: ...I was scared too (Oggy stops crying and looks up at the manticore) Oggy: (sniffles) Y-you...were? Manny: I really hate to admit to myself, but...yes, I was. But do you want to know what I did? Oggy: Huh? Manny: I tell myself "If I don’t know anything about this place, then I go find out and ask for help." (chuckles) It’s not that hard at all. Am I right? (The sad ogre nods silently; Manny wipes away the tears) Oggy: (in his mind) Ha! Looks like he’s right. What was I thinking, hiding and worrying about what others will say or do about me? (Just then, the others enter) Chase: Oggy? (runs over to hug him) Oggy! Oh, we were so worried! Oggy: Sorry, Chase… (Spike slides over) Spike: (eyeing the manticore, sourly) ...Actually, the one who laughed at you is the one that should be apologizing... Manny: Huh? Oooh...sorry, Oggy Chase: So, Oggy. What do you say we go back to the tent? Oggy: Wait… (He goes to the control) Oggy: Just one thing before we sleep (He gets the spaceship running, then pulls a lever that makes it hover a few feet into the air) Rocky: Whoa! We’re flying! Oggy: Hang on! (The spaceship goes zooming through the night sky. The gang cheered) Rocky: Awesome! I didn’t know Oggy is pro at flying this thing! Cappy: Well, he is a space ogre (The ship flies above the Lookout. Ryder got a look at the UFO) Ryder: Oh my! Chase: (from the spaceship) RYDER! RYDER! HANG ON! (A colorful ray surrounds him, and Ryder finds himself in the spaceship) Ryder: Whoa! What’s going on? Who’s driving this? Felix: Oggy, of course Ryder: Wow! I didn’t know he can drive a spaceship! (Shouts of excitement echoed throughout the night sky. Dissolve to outside the tent; The sun rises into the sky, and it’s now morning. Cut to inside the tent. Oggy awakens and scrambles out of his blanket. He looks around sleepily and at the others, who were all sleeping. The ogre smiles with awe then he gets up; he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. On it are all the pups and the robots, with Oggy in the middle. He gasps and smiles again, tears getting into his eyes. He felt a paw touch his shoulders, forcing the ogre to blink away his tears; the paw belonged to Chase) Chase: (hushed) Welcome to Earth...Oggy… (The camera pans away from the tent) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Two